Largonia
Largonia (Dundorfian: Layern) is one of the five provinces of Dorvik. Largonia is located to the south of Kordusia, west of Miktar, east of Dorvan and southeast of Westmark. Largonia is one of the smaller provinces of the Dorvish state, ranking third behind Kordusia (the largest) and Miktar (the second largest). Largonia has a population roughly of 20 million according to the last census taken by the Department of Population Information and Research of the Dorvish Ministry of the Interior. Largonia is home to a sizable portion of immigrants due to its close proximity with Aloria and Kirlawa. Largonia's provincial capital is Schwarzenbüren. Largonia is home to vast forests closer towards the Black Mountain Chain while coastal Largonia is known for its sandy beaches during the summer months of Dorvik. Wolfsfeld forest, the largest forest in Dorvik is in Largonia and takes up roughly 60% of all land in Largonia, Wolfsfeld is managed by the State Forestry Commission and the Largonian Ministry of Environment and Tourism. Largonia's economy is primarily based around the influx of land trade from Aloria and Kirlawa while mining remains a large part on the Black Mountain Chain. Forestry, hunting and mining all remain a huge economic power within Largonia though Sigmund Portner attempted to bring more heavy industry to the region in the late 3400's to early 3500's but the regional culture kept it from gaining a massive foothold in the region. Tourism remains a prominent secondary source of income for the Largonian economy with the Black Mountain Chains and skiing remaining popular, though not as popular as ski resorts in the Kordusian portion of the Black Mountain Chain, it is a sizable portion of the Largonian income. Geography and climate Largonia alongside Miktar has a much more moderate climate due to being far more southern then the rest of the Dorvish provinces. Southern Largonia remains a popular vacation and tourist attraction for both foreigners and Dorvish citizens alike. Southern Largonia is known for its sandy beaches and resort areas during the summer which remain a prominent secondary source of income for the province itself. Largonia is covered primarily (cited at roughly 60%) in forests belong to the continuous Wolfsfeld forest. Prominently splitting Miktar and Largonia are the Black Mountain Chain which run from Schwarzburg in Rutania to Haldor and the Augustushafen. History Government and politics The Province of Largonia (Dundorfian: Provinz Layern) is lead by the Miktar Provincial Administration (Dundorfian: Layern Provinzialverwaltung) which is lead by the elected Oberpräsident (Luthorian: Head President), the elected Oberpräsident is responsible for the overall direction and policy of the province. The legislature of Largonia is the Largonia Provincial Diet (Dundorfian: Layern Provinziallandtag) which is composed of 120 deputies elected at the same time as national elections. The composition is based similarly off of the national elections. The Largonia Provincial Diet is lead by an elected President of the Largonia Provincial Diet. The Largonia Provincial Administration contains several ministries, similar to that of the central Dorvish government. The Largonia Provincial Administration is composed of the Ministry of the Interior, Ministry of Justice, Ministry of Finance and Economics, Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport, Ministry of Education and Culture, Ministry of Food and Agriculture, Ministry of Science and Technology, Ministry of Health and Social Services and the Ministry of Environment and Tourism. The Oberpräsident is responsible for the appointment of the Provincial Administration and they serve at the will of the Oberpräsident. Administrative divisions Stadtkreis #Schwarzenbüren (Provincial Capital) #Lenebach #Schlandseruck #Weinsedorf #Zitadelle #Alsburg #Großengeismar #Saalfeld #Grenzmark #Autenburg Landkreis #Neuzing #Mödweil #Kerkeneik #Münchenfelden #Schwarzenholz #Hardkirch #Marchbühel #Westgem #Zelthausen #Amrisstaaten #Kufbirge #Weißenkastel #Kaisermance #Osterfeld #Freifurt #Bluheim #Bischofmünster #Wädensstein #Blankendorf #Weißenstedt Demographics and culture Largonia is considered to be 79% Dorvish, 10% Dundorfian and 10% assorted foreigners with the largest being Hulstrian expatriates who fled the fall of the Hulstria with the rise of the Gao-Showa people. Largonia also has a large transitional population due to the border between Largonia and Aloria and Kirlawa. Culturally the Largonia's are foresters and hunters, this has been a huge part of the Largonian culture and has served as a mainstay for the Largonian people economically. Largonian's tend to be much more "hardy" then others as they are known survivalist. The Dorvish Lion and the concept of the Dorvish Lion comes from Largonia, the Grand Duke of Largonia Remismund the Lion had kept several lions in his ducal palace something that he captured while on tour of Dorvish Majatra and it is said that when a peasants revolt broke out the lions defended the Grand Duke and the ducal palace. This has become apart of both Dorvish and local Largonian folklore. Economy Largonia's economy is primarily based around the influx of land trade from Aloria and Kirlawa while mining remains a large part on the Black Mountain Chain. Forestry, hunting and mining all remain a huge economic power within Largonia though Sigmund Portner attempted to bring more heavy industry to the region in the late 3400's to early 3500's but the regional culture kept it from gaining a massive foothold in the region. Tourism remains a prominent secondary source of income for the Largonian economy with the Black Mountain Chains and skiing remaining popular, though not as popular as ski resorts in the Kordusian portion of the Black Mountain Chain, it is a sizable portion of the Largonian income. Grenzmark is home to a large facility that is used by the State Customs Administration and the Grenzschutzpolizei of the Dorvish Police in order to protect the Dorvish-Alorian border. This is a huge financial market as import-export fees are paid here and Grenzmark has developed a town around it which has many hotels, restaurants and is home to a large airport for trade. Located in the southern portion of the country, Grenzmark makes up a large portion of the border area. Notable events, people and places Events People *Sigmund Portner - Former Minister-President and Commissioner for Economic and Financial Affairs of the Artanian Union *Franke Kohl - Governor and leader of the Southern Conservatives Places *Weißenburg - Zitadelle, originally Zitadelle was built as a fortress to protect the Grand Duchy of Largonia against Alorian invasion eventually the fortress became home to the von Salzer-Neuhäusser family which occupies it till this day. Category:Political templates Category:Regions of Dorvik